Better Together
by hellolove
Summary: The sequel to Still There For Me. It's set 5 years in the future. Loe. Niley. Miley and Nick are still together. Lilly and Joe will be getting back together hopefully. Kevin and Kelsy have two kids.
1. Chapter 1

Better Together

The sequel to Still There For Me. It's set 5 years in the future. Loe. Niley. Miley and Nick are still together. Lilly and Joe will be getting back together hopefully. Kevin and Kelsy have two kids.

Disclaimer: I don't own. :(

Chapter 1

xx

Lilly, who was 21, was packing things up at her dad's house. He had passed away July 7th, which was two weeks ago. Andy and Kristie had come down to Florida to help with the funeral and everything. They had left their 5 year old son, Daniel, with Robbie and Heather. "I'm glad your brother convinced you to come back to Cali with us." Kristie told Lilly.

Lilly sighed. She didn't want to go with them, but she didn't want to stay in that house anymore. "I just hate leaving my job." She worked as an accountant. Her dad had gotten her into his business.

"Yeah, but your company said they'd transfer your position to the branch in Malibu." Kristie replied.

"I know.." Lilly responded. She got more things together. "So when are we leaving here?"

"Andy has a couple friends helping out with getting rid of stuff. Our flight leaves at 6 tonight." Kristie answered.

"Great." Lilly muttered, under her breath. Then she got back to work, stacking boxes in the kitchen area.

xx

Kelsy was at Miley and Nick's house with Miley. She had also brought her and Kevin's son and daughter Melody, who was 5 years old, and Carter, who was 6 months. Kelsy and Kevin had gotten married the July after Melody was born. "I like what you guys did with the living room." Kelsy told Miley.

"Thanks." Miley smiled. She and Nick had moved in together a year ago, they were engaged, but they wanted to wait to get married. "It was Nick's idea."

Kelsy laughed. "Of course." Kevin and Kelsy had moved to their home in New Jersey, but they spent a lot of time in Malibu with their family too.

"Aunt Miley, can I watch my Barbie movie?" Melody asked.

"Sure, sweetie." Miley answered. "You can just go up to the room you sleep in sometimes and watch it there."

"Thanks. I hope Barbie doesn't dump Todd this time." Melody grinned and went upstairs. She looked a lot like Kevin, she even had long curly hair.

"She's so funny." Miley laughed. She had stopped performing as Hannah Montana when she graduated high school. She retired Hannah and then she went to college.

"So...Lilly's coming back." Kelsy mused.

"I know." Miley replied. "She's only been back to visit about 3 times since she moved. It'll be weird having her back here." Lilly had changed a lot since she left. She didn't care about her old interests, all she cared about anymore was work.

Kelsy nodded. "I know, I feel bad, though, about her losing her dad."

"Me too." Miley agreed. "How do you think Joe will take it?"

"Not well." Kelsy responded. Joe hadn't been himself since Lilly left. He'd adjusted, but he just became a different person. He didn't help with songwriting anymore, and he got drunk every night.

Nick and Kevin walked into the house. "We're back." Nick called.

Miley got up and went over to the walkway. "Shut up, Carter is asleep." Then she laughed. "Did you guys find anything good?" They had gone to rent some movies.

"Not really." Kevin answered. "Nick, here, wouldn't agree on anything."

Kelsy followed Miley to the walkway. "Nothing?"

Miley shook her head. "Nick is to disagreeable."

"I'm going to go upstairs and grab a movie or two." Nick told Miley. He went past Miley and Kelsy and up to the guest room upstairs. "Hey, kid." He smiled at Melody.

"Hi, uncle Nick." Melody looked up from the tv. "Guess what?"

"What?" Nick asked.

"You're just like Uncle Jesse from Full House!" She responded.

"I am?" Nick questioned.

"Uh huh. I watched that show this morning." Melody replied. "He sings and plays music just like you do!"

"You're right." Nick laughed.

"And I even have an uncle Joey too, but he's not really like Joey on Full House." Melody went back to watching Barney.

Nick felt bad, he wanted to say something, but he didn't want to have to explain anything to her. He went to the side of the room and found a couple movies.

xx

Late that night, Lilly, Andy, and Kristie got to the airport where Robbie was picking them up. Heather was at home with Danny. "Lilly, it's good to see you again." Robbie hugged Lilly and took the two bags she was carrying from her.

"It's good to see you too." Lilly gave him a sad smile.

The four of them made sure they had all the bags and everything before leaving. "You can run and grab Danny when we get there. I'll put the stuff in our car." Andy told Kristie.

"Ok." Kristie agreed. "You can text me if you need anything." Kristie said quietly to Lilly.

"I know, thanks." Lilly responded.

Robbie pulled up to the house and he helped Lilly get her things in the house. Andy and Kristie did what they had decided and then left.

"Honey, I'm so happy to have you home." Heather hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Heather had gone to visit Lilly a few times with Robbie, but it was different knowing that she was actually back.

"It's good to be here.." Lilly lied. She brought some of her stuff upstairs to her old room. Then after getting things put up there, she decided she'd unpack the next day. She was tired, so she went to sleep early.

xx

Ok, so that was pretty short, but it'll be longer next time. I just wanted to go into things a little and show you where everyone stands in the future. Lilly and Joe will see each other again in the next chapter I think. So review if you want it soon. Let me know how the first chapter was.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I can't believe I got soo many reviews on the first chapter of this. Thank you all so much! Keep it up. :) I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter up.

Chapter 2

xx

Joe woke up the next morning. His head was pounding, a hangover as usual. He had a text message from Kevin. _Call me when you're up._

Joe went to the bathroom first and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Then he called Kevin. "Hello?" Kevin answered his phone.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"I need to tell you something." Kevin replied.

"What? A concert?" Joe questioned. They still played shows, but they couldn't go on tour, and they had to watch Joe carefully the whole day before.

"No...Lilly is back." Kevin answered hesitantly. "Her dad passed away. She's moving back here."

"Oh." Joe said finally.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"Fine." Joe lied. "Do you know how she is?" He asked quietly.

"I guess she's doing well. She's an accountant now." Kevin replied.

Joe scoffed. "I gotta go..bye." Then he quickly hung up before Kevin could say anything.

Joe started thinking about Lilly, he thought about the last time he spoke with her. It was Kevin and Kelsy's wedding about 5 years ago.

_Joe had been trying to have a good time. He was talking to Nick and joking around. "So have you heard from Lilly yet?" Nick asked. He'd known that Joe had tried to text her that day._

_  
"No." Joe answered._

_"You know what? You try to text her, but you never end up getting in touch with her. You need to just call her." Nick explained._

_"I doubt she'll even answer." Joe replied._

_"Try it." Nick urged._

_"Fine." Joe agreed. He stepped outside with his phone and called Lilly's number. _

_Lilly answered right away. "What, Joe?"_

_Joe hesitated for a second. "I'm sorry, I miss you. I love you."_

_"Stop it." Lilly hissed back. "If you loved me, then why would you do that to me?"_

_"I didn't mean to-" Joe tried to begin._

_"No, just don't talk to me anymore, because you know what?" Lilly paused for what seemed to be an eternity. "I hate you."_

_Joe was in shock. He didn't want to cry. He felt like an idiot. "Bye..." He heard the other line cut. _

_After the phone call, he got so drunk, he could hardly stand. _

That was when it began. His brothers and family had all tried to help him, but nobody could get through to him.

Joe came back to reality and suddenly felt like he was really stuffed up in the house. He decided to go out for a walk. He needed some air.

xx

Lilly was woken up that morning by her mother. "Lilly, would you like some breakfast?"

Lilly yawned. "I'm not really that hungry." She was, but she didn't want to get caught in a conversation with her mom about anything.

"Oh ok." Heather responded.

"Sorry, I usually just go for a jog in the morning, you know. Get some exercise." Lilly replied.

"It's fine." Heather told Lilly. "Just tell me if you get hungry."

"I will, thanks, mom." Lilly put on an old t-shirt and a pair of capri athletic pants. Then she put her tennis shoes on and pulled her hair into a ponytail before she left the house.

Lilly started walking down the street. All of a sudden, she saw a familiar face in the distance. She knew who she thought it was, but she kept telling herself it wasn't him. Soon, she realized it was definitely him.

"Hi." Lilly said, using no emotion.

"Hi." Joe repeated. "How's life?" He asked bitterly.

"It's just fine." Lilly responded.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is.." Joe replied sarcastically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lilly asked.

"I heard you're an accountant now?" Joe questioned.

"So?" Lilly answered.

"Wow." Joe laughed, only it was empty. "Isn't that what you said you'd never do? You never wanted to end up like your ignorant father."

"You have no right to say anything about my dad at this point." Lilly replied. She changed the subject. "And what about you? You're a fucking alcoholic."

"And how do you know that?" Joe asked.

"The entire world knows it." Lilly answered.

"Don't even go there, Lilly." Joe warned.

"Why? Are you going to try to hit me like you hit the guy working at that liquor store three years ago?" Lilly asked, smiling now.

"Seriously, I don't want to get into it." Joe continued.

"Maybe _I _do. You've become such an idiot. 'Dude, don't you know who the fuck I am? I'm Joe fucking Jonas. Give me the beer. I don't need a damn ID.'" Lilly mocked.

"You don't know a thing about my life." Joe replied.

"Yeah, well don't go and judge my life either, ok?" Lilly questioned.

"I'm not the one who turned into the exact person she said she'd never be." Joe responded.

"Oh, you're not?" Lilly asked.

Joe stormed off in the direction of his apartment. Lilly took a deep breath and then the tears started to fall. She needed to go somewhere. She started walking in the direction of Miley and Nick's house. It wasn't far, she knew the address from the things Miley had sent her in the mail.

xx

It wasn't as long as I expected, but I put a lot into it. Leave a review, I'll try to post again on wednesday or maybe even sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xx

Miley sat with Lilly in her living room and Lilly had just finished telling Miley about her encounter with Joe. "I'm sorry, hun."

"Yeah.." Lilly responded.

"You want to know what I think though?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, do I?" Lilly answered.

"Probably not, but I'm telling you anyway. You need to talk to Joe and work things out." Miley replied.

"Miley..." Lilly said.

"Do you want to be like this forever?" Miley questioned.

"I thought I didn't mind, but now that I'm here...and I saw him." Lilly began softly, she sighed. "Honestly, I want things to go back to how things were back when Joe and I were together and before anything ever happened."

"He feels the same way, Lilly." Miley replied. "He's in a really rough place. Maybe it'd be good to have a talk with him."

"I want to, but I'm sure we'll just start fighting again." Lilly responded.

"You know...he isn't the only person that's changed." Miley reminded Lilly.

"What do you mean?" Lilly questioned.

"5 years ago you wouldn't have dreamt of being an accountant. You aren't the same Lilly you were." Miley replied.

"Yeah, it's called growing up." Lilly said, hesitating a little.

"Come on, Lilly." Miley responded.

"Fine, my dad is the one who suggested it to me. Then I kind of said oh cool and he took it as a yes. Then he started acting like we had so much in common and spent all this time with me. I felt like his little girl again." Lilly explained. "That probably sounds really dumb..."

"Of course not." Miley replied. "But, Lilly, you should be doing something that makes you happy. Not just trying to please other people."

"I know...it just felt good to make him happy." Lilly answered.

Nick came downstairs. He had just gotten out of the shower. "I'm going to go over to my mom and dad's."

"Ok, see you later." Miley waved.

Nick looked at Lilly for a second, but didn't say anything. Then he rushed out the door.

xx

Joe went back to his apartment. As soon as he got there, his phone started ringing. He sighed, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, but he answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Joe, are you at home?" Nick asked.

"Why?" Joe questioned.

"Just, are you there?" Nick asked again.

"Yeah." Joe replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to come by then." Nick responded.

"Okay." Joe said, a little annoyed. "Bye."

"Bye." Nick replied before hanging up.

Joe went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cold pizza that he'd ordered the day before. When he was finished eating it, there was a knock at his door. He opened it and as he expected, Nick was standing there. Joe let his younger brother in. "What did you want?"

"I have to talk to you about some things." Nick answered. He started telling Joe about what he'd heard Miley and Lilly saying.

xx

That night, Heather and Robbie were out with Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. Lilly, Kelsy, Kevin, their kids, and 12 year old Frankie were at the Jonas' house. Kelsy and Kevin brought the kids to visit Frankie and Kelsy wanted Lilly to come see them. "Hey, aunt Lilly!" Melody ran over to Lilly showing her a coloring page she ripped out of her book after she colored it.

"Wow, thanks." Lilly looked at it and smiled.

"Don't you love it?" Melody asked.

"Yes, I do love it!" Lilly replied.

"Good, I'm going to go do another one." Melody went back to the kitchen table.

"So when do you start work here?" Kelsy asked Lilly.

"A week from Monday, or tomorrow I guess." Lilly replied, realizing that it was Sunday.

"Are you excited?" Kelsy asked.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know, I guess. I'll have to see how I feel once I get started."

Kelsy nodded. "I hope it goes well."

"Me too." Lilly agreed. "But I better get back home." She said her goodbyes to everyone and left for her mom's house.

When Lilly walked up to the porch, she saw Joe sitting on the steps. "Joe..?"

"Can we talk?" Joe asked.

xx

Sorry that was kind of short. The next one will be longer, I want to have a lot more going on. Anyway leave reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

xx

"Want to come inside?" Lilly offered.

Joe nodded and stood up. He followed her in the house and they sat together on the couch. It was very awkwardly quiet.

"So...what did you want?" Lilly asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I..just feel bad about what happened earlier." Joe replied. "That's not how I wanted it to go...you know, seeing you again...finally."

Lilly nodded. "Joe, seriously, it's really upsetting to see what you've become and I remember when I left, dreaming every night about how great things would be when I came back..."

"I know." Joe looked into Lilly's eyes. "Do you completely hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Joe." Lilly responded. "You really piss me off, and I love you but right now I'm not in love with you."

"I can live with that for now anyway." Joe replied.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Lilly asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Joe answered.

"Joe, if you want me to forgive you and us to work things out then you need to be honest." Lilly replied.

"I can't talk about it." Joe said softly.

"Why not?" Lilly demanded.

"Stop it." Joe responded.

"If you aren't going to tell me, then I want you to leave." Lilly replied.

"Fine, whatever." Joe stood up and went out the door.

Lilly shook her head and took her cell phone out. Then she called Miley. "Hello?" Miley answered after the second ring.

"Hey." Lilly replied.

"What's going on?" Miley asked.

"Well..Joe was here when I got back from the Jonas'." Lilly responded.

"What happened?" Miley questioned, surprised.

"We talked a little, but then he got all upset when we started talking about his drinking problem and stuff like that, and he wouldn't be honest with me, so I told him to leave." Lilly explained.

Miley rolled her eyes. Lilly may seem as if she matured on the outside, but her and Joe still had the maturity they had when they were younger when it came to relationships. "Lilly, maybe it's not something he's ready to talk to you about."

"If he wants me to trust him, then he needs to talk to me." Lilly replied.

"I know, but sometimes its just hard you know?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Lilly said.

"But I'm going to go..unless you needed anything." Miley replied.

"No, it's fine." Lilly answered. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye." Miley responded.

"Bye." Lilly added before hanging up.

Miley was sitting at the table eating supper with Nick when she got off the phone with Lilly. "What happened?" Nick questioned.

Miley explained what Lilly had just told her. "I wish she'd give him a break, you know?"

"Yeah, but she also deserves an explanation. Joe needs to tell her, it might hurt, but the truth needs to come out." Nick replied.

"He won't talk to anyone about it." Miley pointed out.

Nick wanted to say that Joe always had talked with him about it, but that was between them he didn't want Miley knowing and then expecting him to tell her everything. "Yeah, well she's got more to do with it than anyone else..she should realize what she did to him."

Miley nodded slowly in agreement. "If she doesn't stop being so stubborn she could do a lot worse being back here."

Nick agreed. Joe's moods seemed really up and down since she was back. He'd noticed when they talked earlier.

xx

Joe was sweating, he didn't care though. He was wearing a thick hoodie zipped up with the hood up and a pair of dark sunglasses. He didn't want to be at home, and he didn't want people to see him out.

Joe walked into the bar a few blocks from his house and ordered a few drinks to start himself off. His phone beeped after a few minutes at the table. He had a text message from Nick. _I heard what happened..let me know if you want to talk._

Joe hit reply. _I'm fine_ He ordered another drink.

Nick sent another text message back. _Where are you at?_

Joe didn't even care about lying anymore. _Safari._ He responded.

Less than a minute later, his phone rang. "What?" Joe questioned.

"Dude, either go home or I'm coming down there." Nick ordered.

"And what good do you think you coming down here will do?" Joe asked. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"Joe, don't be an asshole." Nick replied. "I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help or anyone else's." Joe told Nick.

"The only reason I texted you was because I heard what happened with Lilly. You need to just tell her the whole story of what happened." Nick explained.

"Yeah right." Joe replied.

"Look, I don't even want to talk to you right now, and I'm not going to try and fight you when you're like this, so whatever.." Nick said. He could tell Joe wasn't going to say anything else, so he hung up.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked Nick.

"Yeah, I can't stand Joe like this." Nick replied.

"Hopefully they work things out soon then." Miley hugged Nick to try to make him feel better.

xx

Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'll try to post more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xx

Kevin and Kelsy brought their kids back to the apartment and put them to bed. "The kids and I are leaving tomorrow." Kelsy reminded Kevin as they got into bed.

"I know...I wish you didn't have to go." Kevin replied.

"Me too, but next week Mel has her summer school to get her ready for kindergarten and she's really excited." Kelsy responded.

"Yeah, it's just hard." Kevin said.

"Well that's what you get for moving us out there when you work out here." Kelsy told him.

"That's not fair." Kevin answered. "You could've stayed out here.."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just kind of...emotional right now." Kelsy replied. "I'm tired. I've been crabby all day."

"It's ok." Kevin pulled Kelsy into a hug. "Hey, why don't I keep Carter with me?"

"You wouldn't have the time, you're already busy." Kelsy said.

"I can take care of him. Plus my mom wouldn't mind helping out at all when I'm too busy." Kevin explained. "It'll only be for a week. Then he and I can fly back home or you guys could come back here after her summer school."

"It doesn't matter." Kelsy shook her head.

"Great." Kevin smiled. "Even though I'm still going to miss my girls."

"We'll miss you too, we always do." Kelsy replied quietly.

"I know." Kevin responded. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He sighed and answered it. "Hey, Nick."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I was just going to go to bed." Kevin replied.

"Oh, sorry." Nick responded.

"Well now that you called, what did you need?" Kevin questioned.

"To talk.." Nick replied.

"About what?" Kevin asked.

"Stuff." Nick answered. "Could I come over or you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure, you can just come here." Kevin told Nick.

"Ok, see you soon." Nick replied.

"See ya." Kevin added before he hung up. He got out of bed.

"What's going on?" Kelsy asked.

"Nick is coming over, he wants to talk I guess. I'm going to go wait for him." Kevin replied.

"Ok. Goodnight." Kelsy said to Kevin.

"Night." Kevin stated as he closed the door behind himself and went to the living room to wait for Nick.

xx

Joe stood outside Lilly's house. There were no cars in the driveway, but Lilly could still be home. He decided after a few too many drinks that he needed to talk to Lilly. He'd been thinking a lot after Nick talked to him and he decided he would.

Joe walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited a couple minutes. Finally, Lilly opened the door in her pajamas. "What are you doing here, Joe?" She asked.

"I have to talk to you." Joe managed to say.

"Are you drunk?" Lilly questioned.

"Maybe, but-" Joe started to say before he was cut off.

"I don't even want to hear it." Lilly said.

"Just listen, you did this to me, Lilly." Joe replied.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"The first time I drank after that New Years was the night I called you from Kevin and Kelsy's wedding." Joe explained. "And after that it just started to be a normal thing..."

"Joe, that's...stupid." Lilly replied. "Why would you do that to yourself because of me? Did you think it was going to make me come back?"

"No..I decided you weren't coming back, so I just drank to make myself forget." Joe responded.

Lilly took a deep breath. It was a lot to take in. "Look, do you need me to call someone to pick you up?"

"I can walk, thanks." Joe said bitterly. He walked off her porch and towards his apartment.

Lilly watched for a minute and then closed her door. She went up to her room and sank into her bed. She started crying. It had all been her fault, she'd ruined Joe. She ruined him and his career and his life. Then she started thinking again and reminded herself that he'd done the same to her. If Joe hadn't done anything with the other girl back in New Jersey then she wouldn't have left and become this person she was today.

It was a lot to take in at once and soon Lilly fell asleep.

xx

Nick had arrived at Kevin's and they were sitting at the table in his kitchen now. "So what's going on?" Kevin asked.

"I'm just really stressed out right now..." Nick began. Kevin waited and Nick continued. "Everybody has me keeping secrets for them. Well..kind of anyway."

"Ok." Kevin replied, a little confused.

"You won't say anything to anyone will you?" Nick questioned.

"Of course not." Kevin answered.

"Well first, Joe's been coming to me a lot about everything. He's been really upset about Lilly especially since she came back." Nick replied.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious." Kevin said.

"And Miley and I weren't going to say anything, but we had sex last month." Nick added.

"Ok." Kevin replied. "Well you guys are both 20 years old. You're adults."

"I know and that's why it wasn't going to be a big deal and we didn't want anyone to know, but she thinks she might be pregnant." Nick responded.

"Oh...well." Kevin thought for a minute. "Did she take a test?"

"No, but she just realized it tonight before she was going to sleep and then I couldn't sleep. I was freaking out." Nick explained.

"Have her do that tomorrow then." Kevin replied.

Nick nodded. "Right. But what if.."

"It'll be fine. Maybe she is, maybe she's not, but you'll be fine either way." Kevin told Nick.

"Neither of us are ready." Nick replied.

"Kelsy and I weren't ready either." Kevin reminded Nick. "We were even younger than you two and we ended up great. Plus you're both good with the kids."

"Yeah." Nick stood up. "But I should go."

"Ok, I'll stop by tomorrow. You have to let me know how things go in the morning." Kevin replied.

"I will." Nick said. "Bye."

"Bye." Kevin walked his brother to the door. After Nick left, he went back to bed where Kelsy was asleep. He soon fell asleep too.

xx

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I've been wanting to a lot, but I haven't had internet since I moved. It'll be another week at least before I get internet back, so updates will still be slow until then. Anyway leave reviews and I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it took forever, I finally have internet now and I can update regularly again.

Chapter 6

xx

The next morning Miley woke up to the front door closing. She heard someone coming in and noticed Nick wasn't with her. She got out of bed and went out to the kitchen. She saw Nick standing there with a few paper bags.

"Morning." Miley greeted.

"Morning." Nick went over and kissed her. "Did I wake you up?"

"No." Miley shook her head. "What did you buy?"

"Uh well I got some doughnuts and orange juice." Nick handed her a bag from the bakery.

"Aren't you having anything?" Miley questioned.

"I ate already." Nick responded.

"Oh.." Miley opened her bag. "What else did you get?" She gestured to the other bag he was carrying.

Nick handed Miley the bag with three pregnancy tests in it. "I don't want you to be mad."

"Thanks...why would I be mad?" Miley took the bag.

"I told Kevin last night." Nick replied.

"Why did you tell him?" Miley asked as she sat down.

"I was freaking out. I couldn't sleep last night and I didn't want to bother you." Nick explained.

"It's ok." Miley took a drink of her orange juice.

"Plus I figured since he's been through this already he might be able to help." Nick replied. He sat at the table with her.

"It's fine." Miley told Nick again.

"Good." Nick said. He wanted Miley to go take a test now but he didn't want to bring it up to her. "So what's going on today?"

"I think I'm going to do something with Lilly." Miley answered.

"Oh...yeah." Nick nodded.

"After.." Miley looked at the bag. "Maybe I should just get this over with."

"Good idea." Nick stood up quickly.

Miley stood up too and they went into the bathroom.

xx

Kevin brought Carter to his parents' house. He had just dropped Kelsy and Melody off at the airport. He pulled up to his mom and dad's house and brought Carter inside. "Mom?" Kevin called.

Denise came out of the kitchen. "Aww my big boy is here!" She looked to Carter.

"Yeah I just thought I'd visit." Kevin grinned.

"Not you." Denise joked.

"I know." Kevin laughed and handed Carter to his mom. "So how are things going here?"

"Good, how are things on your end?" Denise asked.

"Fine." Kevin responded.

"Has he had breakfast?" Denise questioned as she looked at Carter.

"Not yet, we just dropped the girls off at the airport." Kevin answered.

Denise nodded. She brought Carter in the kitchen and made him some baby cereal. Kevin looked at his cell phone, it was 10am. He wondered how Nick was doing.

xx

"Does it help that I'm happy?" Nick asked Miley after she told him she was pregnant. All three tests were positive.

Miley wiped her eyes. She had been crying. "A lot.."

"I was up half the night thinking about it. We'll do great. I'm excited about being a dad." Nick smiled. "And you'll be an amazing mommy."

Miley smiled back. "So...now what?"

"I guess you'll have to make an appointment with your doctor." Nick replied.

"Right." Miley made an appointment quickly. "I got in for tomorrow morning at 11."

"Ok, so what do you want to do today?" Nick asked.

"We should go to the mall." Miley suggested.

"Ok, let's get ready then." Nick agreed.

xx

Lilly was sitting in her old room. She hadn't come out yet. Her mom had called her down for lunch, but she didn't want to do anything. What Joe had said the night before was still going through her mind. Had she been the reason his life fell apart? The more she thought, the worse she felt. She went from being mad at Joe, to being mad at herself, and then back again.

Suddenly Lilly heard the doorbell ring. She stepped outside her room and went over by the stairs to see who it was. She saw Joe standing there talking to her mom.

"I think you should probably leave. I don't know if Lilly wants to see you." Heather told Joe.

"I just need to talk to her." Joe replied.

"I understand, but you'll have to wait." Heather responded.

"It's ok." Lilly interrupted. Both Heather and Joe looked at her and she stood there in the middle of the stairway. She suddenly felt self conscious about how she looked, she hadn't looked in the mirror at all yet. "Want to come upstairs and talk?" She asked Joe.

Joe nodded. He looked at Heather quickly and stepped inside. Then he followed Lilly to her room. She shut the door when they were both in her room. They sat on opposite end of her bed. There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes and finally Joe spoke. "Lilly, I'm so sorry..."

"Was it true?" Lilly questioned quietly.

Joe hesitated before answering. "Yeah, but I don't blame you at all. I only blame myself.."

"I'm so tired of having all of this between us. I just wish things could be how they were before." Lilly told Joe.

"I feel the same way." Joe added. There was more silence. "Do you think we could work this out?"

"I want to." Lilly looked at Joe. "But, I don't ever want to see you the way I did last night again. You need to stop drinking."

"I can. I will." Joe replied quickly.

"Joe, I want to say...honestly, I don't think I can be friends with you." Lilly said slowly.

"Oh..ok." Joe looked at her, confused.

"I mean just friends." Lilly added. "We had to much.."

"I get it." Joe nodded. "So what does that mean?"

"Well we can't just jump right back into being a couple." Lilly began.

Joe waited. "Why not?"

"I don't know..isn't it weird?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Joe scooted towards her. Neither of them said anything as he leaned in to kiss her. Slowly he pulled back after they kissed and he looked at her. "Was that weird?"

Lilly wanted to cry. A part of her felt so happy. He made her feel like she was back in high school again and they were still dating, like nothing had ever changed. She shook her head. "No.."

Joe pulled her into his arms and layed down on her bed with her. "I love you, Lilly." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Lilly replied.

xx

I'll update again soon. There's a lot more good stuff coming up so keep reading. Leave me some reviews for now and let me know how it was, I'll try to post soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

xx

Miley and Nick were walking around the mall. Neither of them knew what they were doing there, but it was better than sitting around the house. "Do you want to go?" Miley asked Nick.

"Well if you want to." Nick replied.

"Yeah." Miley nodded.

"Didn't you say you were going to hang out with Lilly today?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah." Miley remembered. She had forgotten in all the excitement. "I'll text her and see if she still wants to hang out."

"Ok." Nick walked with Miley towards the car.

Miley took her phone out and wrote a message to Lilly.

xx

Lilly woke up to her phone beeping. She almost thought she'd had a dream about Joe and then she saw him laying with her. She smiled. Then she looked at her phone. She had a text from Miley. _Hey did you want to do something today?_ She checked the time and it was 3:30 in the afternoon.

Lilly wasn't sure if she wanted to, she kind of wanted to spend time with Joe. She replied anyway, because she hadn't been spending much time with Miley since she was back. _Sure._

The phone beeped again when Miley sent her another message. _Ok nick and I are coming soon._

Lilly sat up. She didn't want to leave bed, but she decided she should take a shower and change clothes before Miley and Nick arrived.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked, waking up slowly.

"Oh, Nick and Miley are coming here, I was just going to go change and stuff." Lilly told Joe.

"Do you want me to leave?" Joe offered.

"Of course not." Lilly told him. She grabbed some clean clothes. "I'll be back in ten minutes or so."

Joe nodded and sat up.

xx

A few minutes later, Lilly came back in the room. She'd put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain white tank top. "I guess my mom went into work til ten or so tonight. She's got some big thing going on there tomorrow..."

"Oh ok." Joe replied.

"Want to come eat?" Lilly offered.

Joe stood up off the bed. "Yeah, sure." He followed Lilly downstairs and at that same time, Miley and Nick walked in.

"Hey, Lilly!" Miley hugged her step-sister.

"Miley." Lilly laughed. "How's it going?"

"Good." Miley replied.

"Joe?" Nick asked as he noticed Joe behind Lilly.

"Hey." Joe said awkwardly to Nick and then to Miley.

"What are you doing here?" Nick questioned.

"Joe and I talked." Lilly told Nick.

"That's great." Miley smiled. "We aren't interrupting are we?" She gave Lilly a look.

"Uh no." Lilly replied quickly. "We were just going to eat something."

"I need to run home for something." Nick told Miley.

"Oh ok. Do you want me to come with?" Miley asked.

"No, it might take awhile. I have to stop at my mom's too." Nick explained.

"Ok, see you in a little bit." Miley replied. Then Nick left.

"Are you hungry?" Lilly asked Miley.

"A little." Miley answered. "Can we talk for a minute upstairs?"

"Sure." Lilly agreed. She went up to her room with Miley. "What's up?"

"I've been dying to tell you." Miley sighed.

"Tell me what?" Lilly asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." Miley told Lilly.

"Oh my god! That's huge and great!" Lilly said excited.

"I know." Miley smiled. "I'm seeing a doctor tomorrow. So what's going on with you and Joe?"

"I think we're together." Lilly told her.

"Aww." Miley was happy for Lilly. "You guys are so amazing together."

"We should get back down there." Lilly replied.

Miley nodded and went back downstairs with Lilly. The three of them sat down on the couch and watched tv for a little bit.

xx

Nick came back and picked Miley up an hour and a half later. "I'll call you tomorrow afternoon." Miley told Lilly.

"Talk to you then." Lilly hugged Miley before she left.

Miley went out to the car with Nick. "So what did you have to do?" She asked.

"Nothing important." Nick replied, he started driving back to their place.

"Well I'm really happy for Joe and Lilly." Miley said.

"Me too." Nick agreed. "I think that it's a great thing as long as nothing happens."

Miley nodded. "Well do you think it's bad that they got together so quickly, though?"

"I don't think it would've made much of a difference." Nick pulled up to their house. He walked her to the door and inside.

"What's that smell?" Miley asked.

Nick smiled. "I made your favorite."

"Mmm lasagna." Miley went to the kitchen where Nick had set the table for the two of them. He had made a lasagna dinner and strawberry smoothies. "Even smoothies?" She giggled.

"Of course." Nick was glad she liked it. The two of them sat and ate their dinner. Their conversation was mostly about Joe and Lilly and a little bit about their excitement about the baby.

xx

Let me know what you thought. The chapter was shorter than I wanted, but I will try to have more up soon. Leave reviews for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

xx

Joe ended up leaving a little while after Miley and Joe. He had some things to deal with at home. The next afternoon, Lilly was over at his apartment. She was laying on his shoulder and they were watching Juno. "I love you.." Lilly said quietly.

"I love you, too." Joe kissed the top of her head.

Lilly had been there all day. "I never want to leave you."

"I don't ever want to let you go." Joe held her closer. "Do you have to be anywhere today?"

"No, I don't go back to work til next Monday.." Lilly trailed off. It was already Tuesday. She hadn't been thinking about work at all. She wished she hadn't brought it up, though.

"Lilly, I don't want you to get upset, but...are you really going back to work as..an accountant?" Joe asked slowly.

Lilly sighed. "I don't know what I want anymore. I know what I should want, but I don't know if it's what I actually want."

Joe rubbed her back. "I get it..so how long are you going to stay at home?"

"I'm not sure, I want to get out of there soon." Lilly answered. "It's kind of awkward there. It doesn't feel like my home anymore."

"Well you're welcome here." Joe offered. "Anytime.."

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

xx

Kevin was on the phone with Kelsy. "How was Melody's first day of day camp?" Kevin asked.

"She had fun. She's taking a nap now." Kelsy laughed. "How's Carter?"

"He's fine." Kevin replied.

"Good. So Miley called me a little bit ago.." Kelsy told him.

"What did she say?" Kevin asked. He didn't want to give anything away if Miley hadn't told her.

"She told me about her doctor's appointment today and how she's 5 weeks pregnant." Kelsy answered.

"That was why Nick came over the other night." Kevin explained.

"Oh ok." Kelsy replied. "I'm sorry, I have to go...I should wake Melody up soon. Lindsey's mom is bringing Lindsey over to play."

"Alright, I love you." Kevin told Kelsy.

"Love you, too. Bye." Kelsy responded.

"Bye." Kevin was able to say before Kelsy hung up. He sent Nick a text message after hanging up. _Hey whats going on?_

Nick answered after a few minutes. _Hey just got done putting groceries away. We had the appt today._

Kevin hit reply. _Kelsy told me..congrats _He really was happy for his younger brother.

xx

Lilly and Miley met up at the Stewart house for dinner that night. They ordered some pizza and were sitting on the floor eating in pajamas. "I missed us just hanging out like this." Lilly said sadly.

"Me too." Miley agreed. "Nick wouldn't ever let me paint his nails." She joked.

Lilly laughed. "So your appointment went well?"

"Yeah it was great." Miley smiled. "The doctor was nice. She did an ultrasound right away and then she was telling me that I was 5 weeks along. Then she prescribed me some prenatal vitamins."

"It just seems crazy." Lilly said. "You're having a baby."

Miley nodded. "Nick and I haven't stopped talking about it. We even picked out the god-parents already."

"Well that's exciting." Lilly replied. "Who are they?"

"You and Joe!" Miley said quickly. "I thought you'd figure that out."

"I had an idea, but I didn't want to guess and not be right." Lilly responded.

"Of course, we love you guys." Miley took another bite of pizza.

"So Joe and I were talking today. We talked a lot.." Lilly began.

"What were you talking about?" Miley asked.

"Work for one...I don't know if I want to go back." Lilly answered.

"I'm sure you'll figure out the right thing to do." Miley told Lilly.

"And Joe also mentioned something about I can go there anytime, but I wasn't sure if he meant staying with him or just visiting." Lilly added.

"Maybe you should talk to him about that part." Miley replied.

Lilly nodded. "I just want to get out of here, you know?"

"Yeah." Miley understood. They talked for a couple more hours before Miley left and Lilly went to bed.

xx

Leave reviews and I'll update soon.


	9. Author's Note

This is an author's note, I'm reposting this story because it was deleted a few weeks ago. I was trying to finish it, but thought it was lost. Anyway I still hope to continue it, let me know what you think.


End file.
